Koushiro!
by Plungerpal
Summary: Digimon version of the play Oliver! starring Koushiro as Oliver.
1. The Workhouse

Koushiro

Koushiro! Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Toei does. I also don't own Oliver Twist, though I am in my school's presentation of Oliver Twist as Bill Sikes J .

Cast List

Koushiro Izumi: An orphan boy, age 10

Takeru Takaishi: a cheerful young pickpocket

Taichi Yagami: the wicked leader of a gang of thieves

Yamato Ishida: a sinister thief

Sora Takenouchi: Yamato's girl

Hikari Yagami: another young pickpocket

Mimi Tachikawa: a young lady

Gennai: a respectable gentleman

Jyou Kido: Master of a workhouse

Miss Megan: a Workhouse matron

Charissa: a silly maid

Mr. Sowerberry-a coffinmaker

Mrs. Sowerberry- His wife

Noah Claypole-a cowardly bully

Old Sally- an old female servant

Eliza Sellers- a bookstore clerk

Miss Monks- a mysterious stranger

Mrs. Bedwin: Gennai's housekeeper

Mrs. Grimwig: A skeptical old lady

"Arrgh! Gruel again!" Koushiro, a ten year-old orphan complained. Every day of his life he had gruel and he had never seen the world outside this small Japanese workhouse. He wished he could just once taste a figgy pudding or a leg of lamb or a roll of sushi.

"And as if gruel in general wasn't bad enough. We don't even get enough! Look at me lads! I'm thin as a rail!" One workhouse child yelled.

"Mr. Kido keeps the good food locked up." Another explained to the others.

"If I don't get some food in my belly, I'm likely to eat one of you in my sleep." An older boy said to some of the younger boys, who cowered away in fear.

"And Miss Megan beats us if we try to get some food." Yet another whined.

"I have an idea. We draw straws to see who goes to get more gruel. I'll cut the straws. Whoever gets the short one goes." One boy offered and cut the straws. Each boy grabbed one. Koushiro opened his hand to see that he had the short straw.

"Go for it Koushiro! Good luck!" A boy said, patting him on the back. Koushiro walked up to a workhouse employee, who was doling out gruel.

"What is it boy? You already got your gruel." The employee scowled, looking down at Koushiro.

"Please sir. I want some more." Koushiro squeaked.

Meanwhile, in the opposite room, Mr. Kido, the master of the workhouse, and Miss Megan, the workhouse matron, were having tea and cake.

"More cake Mr. Kido?" Smiled Miss Megan. Mr. Kido nodded his head and as he leaned over to receive his cake, he gave her a small peck on the cheek. Miss Megan turned her head coyly and saw Koushiro holding up his bowl and asking for more through the window. Her face instantly became a mask of anger and she stormed out of the parlor and grabbed poor Koushiro by the ear.

"You little brat! How could you possibly ask for more? In the morning, you will be apprenticed to the first man who comes to the workhouse looking for somebody to hire. Does that sound good?" Miss Megan snarled.

"No ma'am. It sounds terrible." Koushiro whimpered.

"Shut up brat! For that little comment, you're going to be hauled through the streets right now by Mr. Kido in search of a master, whether you like it or not!" Miss Megan yelled. She dragged him into Mr. Kido's office who hauled him into the busy Odaiba streets.

"Boy for sale! Boy for sale!" Mr. Kido hollered. A butcher walked up to Mr. Kido.

"I'm in need of an apprentice. How much?" The butcher asked.

"Only 100 yen. It's an unbeatable price!" Mr. Kido said.

"100 yen for that scrawny runt? He ain't worth 60 yen!" The butcher screamed and ran back into his shop. Mr. Kido kept on marching until he reached the shop of Mr. Sowerberry, a coffinmaker.

"Ah, Mr. Sowerberry. How are you? And bless me, here's young Noah Claypole." Mr. Kido said as he noticed Noah Claypole, a muscular boy of about 14.

"Hello Mr. Kido. How are ya today?" Noah asked.

"Quite good young master Claypole. And here's young Charissa, Mrs. Sowerberry's little maid." Mr. Kido said to Charissa, who clumsily curtsied.

"I believe you owe me an apprentice, Mr. Kido." Mr. Sowerberry said.

"Ah, yes. That's why I came. This little boy would make a delightful apprentice." Mr. Kido explained.

"He's quite scrawny. I don't think we should be taking him in John." Mrs. Sowerberry said to her husband.

"Yes, He is rather small but give him plenty of gruel to build him up till he's as strong as young Master Claypole." Mr. Kido said.

"And take a look at his most unusual face, my love. It has an interesting expression of melancholy. I think he'd make a delightful coffin follower. Not for grown-up funerals, of course. Just for children's funerals." Mr. Sowerberry said as he examined Koushiro's face and payed Mr. Kido the yen for the boy. Mr. Kido left for the workhouse and Mr. and Mrs. Sowerberry went off into the back room.

"Why does he get to be the coffin follower and get the big hat and coat? I wanted that!" Noah screamed.

"Why Noah, you don't have a melancholy face like Koushiro." Charissa giggled.

"So, work-us, how's your mother?" Noah asked Koushiro.

"She's dead." Koushiro explained.

"You know, it's a right good thing she died. If she didn't , she'd most likely have been hanged. She was a bad one, that's for sure." Noah scowled.

"You take that back!" Koushiro yelled.

"Why should I? It's true." Noah said. Koushiro couldn't take this anymore. He pounced on Noah and began to choke him. Charissa screamed and began to beat Koushiro with an umbrella.

"Help! Master, missus! He'll murder me!" Noah choked. The Sowerberry's came rushing from the kitchen and Mrs. Sowerberry separated the two boys.

"Now what is the meaning of this Koushiro?" Mrs. Sowerberry screamed at Koushiro.

"He called my mother names." Koushiro explained to the angry woman.

"So what if he did? She probably deserved it." Mrs. Sowerberry hissed.

"She didn't. I swear." Koushiro said.

"That's a bloody lie, it is! She deserved every word of it!" Mrs. Sowerberry shrieked. Koushiro began to cry and bolted out the door. He kept running for seven days until he reached Tokyo.


	2. An Introduction to the Thieves

Koushiro! Part 2

Koushiro was relieved. After seven days of running, he had finally reached the city of Tokyo. Exhausted, he sat down and noticed a boy about two years younger than him. He was dressed rather oddly. He had on a top hat and a coat that was a few sizes two big. Under his coat, he was wearing a white button-up shirt and a tweed waistcoat. The boy walked over to Koushiro and sat down beside him.

"Hello my covey. Is something the matter?" The boy greeted cheerfully.

"I've been running for seven days straight." Koushiro explained.

"Have you now? Running away from home, eh?" The boy said, elbowing Koushiro playfully.

"It wasn't a very pleasant home." Koushiro sighed.

"Oh. Got any lodgings yet?" The boy asked.

"No." Koushiro answered.

"Any parents to look after you?" The boy asked.

"No." Koushiro answered.

"Relatives of any kind?" The boy asked.

"Not one." Koushiro sighed, resting his head on his hands.

"You're a regular orphan then! Say, got any….. money?" The boy asked curiously.

"Not a penny." Koushiro responded.

"Then it's a right good thing I came across you when I did! The name's Takeru Takaishi but my intimate acquaintances call me TK." TK said.

"Please to meet you Mr. TK. I'm Koushiro." Koushiro introduced.

"Anyway, I know a respectable gentleman who'll give you a room and board for nothing!" TK said.

"He must be a very kind gentleman." Koushiro said. There was a brief silence until TK broke it.

"Oh yeah. Very kind. Come along then. Grab your things. We're off!" TK said. The two walked through a narrow walkway and emerged at some stairs with a pipe beside them.

"Open up! It's TK!" TK shouted into the pipe. The two walked up the stairs and emerged in a room. It was filled with young boys and girls all dressed in odds and ends. In the middle of the room there was a table. Seated at it were four people. One was tall and had a wild bush of hair. The second was shorter and had spiked blond hair. The third was a delicate woman dressed very gaudily. The final one was a young girl dressed similar to the woman.

"Ah, Yamato, a brilliant haul you've brought in. You may look my dears but don't touch!" The one with the bush said.

"It was hard enough to come by Taichi. See that you take care of it, or I'll take care of you." The blond, who was obviously Yamato snarled.

"Ah yes. Wouldn't Sora look like a queen wearing this?" Taichi said holding up a diamond locket.

"I have hardly any clothes to go with it." The woman, Sora, said with a laugh.

"Ah yes, Sora my dear. And wouldn't young Kari make a fine woman with this on her wrist?" Taichi said holding up a sparkling gold bracelet.

"A bit gaudy Taichi. And it don't match my eyes." The little girl, Kari, said. The other children in the room laughed.

"Hey Taichi! I brought a new boy! On probation of course." TK said, showing Taichi Koushiro.

"Ah, my dear. It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like some sausage?" Taichi asked, holding a steaming plate of sausage towards him. Koushiro politely refused.

"Let me introduce you to the family." Taichi said.

"You have a very large family, Mr. Taichi." Koushiro said.

"Ah, yes. These children are like, my grandchildren." Taichi said which, to Koushiro's surprise, caused the children to burst into laughter. Taichi led Koushiro over to the table.

"This, my dear, is my partner in business, Mr. Yamato Ishida." Taichi said. Yamato scowled down at Koushiro, who cowered in fear.

"This is Sora, Yamato's girlfriend." Taichi said, showing Koushiro to Sora. Koushiro politely bowed.

"Well look at that! He's got manners!" Sora said and curtsied.

"This is my younger sister, Hikari. We call her Kari for short." Taichi said, showing Koushiro to Kari.

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Kari said and curtsied. The boys made faces and mock-curtsied.

"Gather round children! We're going to show Koushiro how to play the game! Koushiro, I'm going to pretend to be an old gentleman browsing the windows of a bookstore. The children are going to stuff my pockets with handkerchiefs and will attempt to remove them without my noticing." Taichi explained as the children stuffed his pockets. A young boy wearing goggles sneaked up to Taichi, lifted up the back of his coat, and removed the handkerchief. Next was a young girl with purple hair and glasses. She bumped into Taichi, knocked him over, stuck her hand into his waistcoat pocket, removed a handkerchief, and helped him up. Next was the youngest child. He lifted up the back of Taichi's coat, sneaked underneath it, walked with Taichi, giving him the appearance of an odd caterpillar, and removed a handkerchief. Next, TK did the same approach as the girl.

"Are they gone? My dear, make TK your role model. Do you see the handkerchief hanging out of my pocket?" Taichi asked.

"Yes sir." Koushiro responded.

"See if you can get it without my noticing." Taichi said. Koushiro pulled the handkerchief and walked back but the handkerchief kept on growing. Finally, it snapped and Koushiro was sent flying backwards.

"Is it gone?" Taichi asked.

"Yes sir. I have it right here." Koushiro responded, holding up the handkerchief.

"Clever boy! Now you're ready to go on the job with TK and Kari." Taichi said.

Out on the streets near a bookstore, TK, Kari, and Koushiro were loitering. They noticed a very respectable-looking old gentleman browsing the windows.

"He'll be our first customer." TK said.

"A prime target." Kari added. TK sneaked up, reached into the gentleman's back pocket, and removed his wallet. He passed it off to Kari and the two walked arm-in-arm into the park.

"What? It-it isn't a game at all! You're thieves!" Koushiro realized and began to run away. The gentleman realized that his wallet was missing and saw Koushiro running away.

"Stop! Thief!" The man yelled. A policeman caught poor Koushiro and dragged him back to the gentleman.

"You say this young vagabond stole your wallet?" The policeman queried.

"Yes sir, at least, I think it was him." The gentleman said. At this point, a young woman was watching. She had a deep scar on her neck, blood red in color.

"But I-" Koushiro got out before being cut off by the policeman.

"Keep quiet! I sentence you to two months hard labor!" The policeman yelled.


	3. Koushiro Gets a Home

Koushiro! Part 3

"I sentence you to two months hard labor!" The policeman yelled.

"Sir, is that really necessary? He looks ill. Be easier on him." The gentleman said.

"He's most likely just doing it to get some mercy." The policeman said. Koushiro winced. It was all over. He'd be branded a thief for the rest of his life and he really didn't want to go back to Taichi's. In the crowd, the woman with the scar grinned. Koushiro was ruined. That was all she needed.

"Wait! Don't convict this boy! He's innocent!" A neat little prim woman yelled, running up to the crowd.

"Who are you ma'am?" The policeman queried.

"Miss Eliza Sellers sir. I'm a clerk at this here bookshop. I saw the prisoner loitering outside my shop with another boy and a girl. The other boy took this man's wallet, handed it to the girl, and walked away. This boy is innocent." Miss Sellers explained.

"Oh, you're free to go then boy." The police officer said.

"Poor boy. He looks ill. My name is Gennai and I'd like to take you in. Would that be all right with you my boy?" The gentleman asked Koushiro.

"Yes sir. My name is Koushiro." Koushiro said.

"Very well. I'll summon a taxi." Gennai said, whistling for a taxi. He told the cabby to take him to Pentonville.

"Rats. He's innocent. No matter. I'll just have to hire that Taichi man." The woman with the scar said and made her way to Taichi's Den.

Back in Taichi's Den, Taichi was shaking TK yelling at him. Sora and Yamato were sitting alone.

"Are you hungry Yamato?' Sora asked.

"Of course I am! Do me the honors Sora! Now cut me a wedge of that loaf, and no skimping." Yamato said and pulled Sora onto his knee. She smiled and cut him some bread.

"Taichi, let that poor boy be. I know of a way to get young Koushiro back." The woman with the scar said as she walked into Taichi's Den.

"What? Who are you? How did you get here?" Taichi asked.

"I have my ways. I call myself Miss Monks. Now Koushiro was taken to live with a gentleman. I heard the man say he lived in Pentonville. Take this bag of gold. I will pay you a second bag with double the amount if you get Koushiro back and make him a thief. If you need to contact me, I'll be staying at an inn called the Three Cripples." Miss Monks said. She gave the bag of gold to Taichi and left.

"Don't do it Taichi. He's better off where he is." Sora said.

"What talk is that? He could blab to the police about us and within an hour we'll all be wearing nooses. There's no point in wasting time, you'll go and grab him, Sora." Yamato said.

"I won't go. He's better off living that way." Sora said. Yamato grabbed her roughly.

"I say you'll go! He's more likely to come along quiet with you." Yamato barked. Sora winced in pain.

"You're hurting me Yamato. All right. All right. But only if you come with me. There's people like Taichi who would rape and rob me." Sora said. With that, they left, ready to snatch Koushiro back.


	4. Clues to Koushiro's Past

Koushiro

Koushiro! Part 4

In Gennai's parlor, Koushiro was reading in front of a portrait of a woman who had the same features of Koushiro. Gennai came down the stairs with Mimi, a young lady of about the same age of Koushiro.

"It's delightful to see you read so well Koushiro. And your writing is coming along nicely too." Mimi commented.

"You know, Mimi. Young Koushiro looks a lot like that picture of your sister." Gennai said.

"I believe you're right. I never noticed that until now." Mimi said. At that moment, Mrs. Bedwin, Gennai's housekeeper, came in carrying a tray of muffins.

"Sir, Mrs. Grimwig is here to see you." Mrs. Bedwin said.

"Mrs. Grimwig? She wasn't supposed to come here until tomorrow." Gennai said.

"Well sir, she came by and asked if I had made any muffins. When I said yes she announced she had come to tea." Mrs. Bedwin said. At that moment, Mrs. Grimwig, a funny-looking old lady, came in limping.

"Ah, Mrs. Grimwig, is there something wrong?" Gennai asked.

"Yes, some young vagabond left an orange peel at the foot of the stairs and I tripped." Mrs. Grimwig said.

"Oh. Have you met young Koushiro yet? He's the boy that was falsely accused of picking my pockets." Gennai explained.

"He's the young troublemaker that left that orange peel lying at the foot of the stairs, isn't he?" Mrs. Grimwig asked.

"No. He has not yet had one. He's the one who was almost wrongly branded a thief." Gennai said.

"Him? Not a thief? Ha! Look at him Thomas, just look at him. A classic vagabond." Mrs. Grimwig said.

"Sir, a man from the bookshop came with some books for you." Mrs. Bedwin said.

"I have some books for Miss Sellers as well. Can you bring these to the man?" Gennai said.

"Sorry sir but the man left already." Mrs. Bedwin explained.

"Why not have this brat take them. I'm sure he'll deliver them just fine." Mrs. Grimwig said with a laugh.

"That's a good idea Clara. Koushiro, I'd like you to take these books and this money to Miss Sellers. All right?" Gennai asked.

"Yes Mr. Gennai. I'll be back before dinnertime." Koushiro said. He took the money and books and left.

At midnight, Koushiro had not yet returned.

"See? What did I tell you Thomas? He's a thief. He hasn't returned. He's a thief! Forget his charm. It's time to move on." Mrs. Grimwig said.

"Sir, don't listen to her. Koushiro's a good boy." Mimi said.

"Very well. If he returns within the next hour, I shall forgive him and forget his shady past with those thieves. If he does not, I never wish to hear of him again!" Gennai said.


	5. One Soul to Save

Koushiro

Koushiro! Part 5

It was nearly 2 in the morning and Yamato and Sora had still not returned with Koushiro. Taichi and Miss Monks were getting nervous.

"It's dark, and Yamato and Sora have still not come back. Something must have gone wrong." Taichi said.

"If the plan does not succeed tonight, we'll try again tomorrow. That gentleman is a regular customer at that bookstore and sooner or later we'll-"Miss Monks said before being cut off by Taichi.

"Hush! What's that?" Taichi said, listening.

"But I don't want to come with you. Let me go! Let me go!' Koushiro's voice said outside the door.

"Keep quiet brat. Get him inside Sora." Yamato's voice said.

"They have him! TK, the door!" Taichi said, jumping up. TK opened the door as Yamato and Sora dragged Koushiro into the room. Yamato had a tight grip on him.

"Look at him Taichi! Just look at him!" TK laughed as the thieves laughed and leered at him. Taichi came before him and bowed low.

"I'm delighted to see you looking so fine Koushiro. Any trouble Yamato?" Taichi said.

"No. The people let him out of the house alone and he walked straight into our hands." Yamato said.

"Look at his clothes Taichi. He's a regular gentleman, he is." Kari said. TK walked up to him and began to search his pockets.

"Look here Taichi. Money!" TK said, handing the money to Taichi.

"That's mine Taichi. Mine and Sora's for grabbing him." Yamato said.

"No Taichi. Mine. You shall have the books." Taichi said.

"Mine you old devil. You may keep the books if you're fond of reading." Yamato said, snatching the money out of Taichi's hand.

"Those books belong to the kind gentleman who brought me into his house and took care of me. Please send the books and money back to him. He'll think I stole them." Koushiro pleaded.

"You're absolutely right Koushiro. That's exactly what he'll think." Taichi chuckled.

"And he won't ask questions for fear he'll have to prosecute him. We have him safe now." Miss Monks said, leering at Koushiro. Koushiro broke away from Yamato and ran to the door.

"Help! Police! Somebody help!" Koushiro screamed. In an instant, TK and the other thieves had recaptured Koushiro and dragged him back to the table.

"So, you tried to get away, did you Koushiro? Called for the police? Well, I'll soon cure you of that!" Taichi said as he raised his arm to strike. Sora knocked Taichi's arm aside and pulled Koushiro away.

"No Taichi! You've got him back now leave him be." Sora yelled.

"Why Sora, what do you mean by this?" Taichi asked.

"I wish I had been struck dead before I lent a hand in bringing him back. Now he'll become a thief and a liar like the rest of us!" Sora screamed.

"Come, come my dear. We must have civil words." Taichi said, trying to calm the hysterical woman.

"Civil words? You villain! I've robbed for you since I was only half his age! Do you dare ask for civil words from me?" Sora screamed before Yamato roughly pulled her back.

"Keep quiet Sora. Or I'll quiet you for good. A pretty subject you are for the boy to make a friend of." Yamato threatened. Sora looked warily at him and rushed angrily out the door.

"Temper! Passion! But she's clever, and we can't go on without her. Boys, look after Koushiro." Taichi ordered.

"Come along Koushiro. We'll get you a change of clothes so you don't spoil those Sunday ones." TK said as he and the others hustled Koushiro off.

"Now we're ready for the next step of the plan." Miss Monks said.

"Yes. You're set for the robbery, aren't you Yamato? There's a fine quantity of silver to be taken." Taichi said. Sora poked her head through the doorway to eavesdrop.

"I'm set, but I don't want the boy along." Yamato said.

"He must go with you." Miss Monks explained.

"I don't like it I tell you. He'll be in the way." Yamato said.

"No, no Yamato. You must make use of him. Put him through the window and he'll go softly through the house and unlock the door for you. He'll do it without trouble if you frighten him enough." Taichi explained.

"Frighten him? Ha! If he makes one wrong move you'll ever see him alive again!" Yamato said. Sora gasped and was almost heard.

"He's not to be harmed. It's only his undoing I'm after. I'll have no violence!" Miss Monks ordered.

"Just let him feel that he's one of us Yamato. Make him believe he's a thief and he's ours. He won't try to escape again." Taichi said.

"All right. When's the job to be done?" Yamato asked.

"I think in a week Yamato. On Sunday, in the dark of the moon." Yamato said.

"Now I have business with some people from the country, business which I hope will seal Koushiro's fate once and for all." Miss Monks said. With that, she got up and left.

"Who is that woman Taichi?" Yamato asked.

"What does it matter Yamato? She wants the boy made a thief and so do we. But she pays us in gold what we would've done for nothing. I don't see any trouble in that and I don't ask questions. Good night Yamato." Taichi said as he picked up his box of treasure and went to bed. After a while, Yamato followed.

"I don't half like what's going on. Koushiro will be as bad as any of us if he goes on that job with Yamato. A week until it is done." Sora said as she walked into the room. Koushiro came down with TK and Kari dressed in his usual rags.

"Now you look like yourself again Koushiro. What a pity you ain't a prig." Kari said.

"Why Kari. I suppose he don't even know what a prig is." TK said.

"Yes, I know. It's a thief. You're one." Koushiro said as he pushed TK.

"Of course I am. I'd scorn to be anything else." TK said proudly.

"But I don't want to be like you." Koushiro said.

"Take just a minute to think about your situation Koushiro. Those people that took you in, they won't ever want to see you again now that they think you're a thief." TK explained.

"No… I suppose not." Koushiro said sadly.

"Then think about the best of things. Think about wallets and purses and the handiest way to lift them." TK said.

"They make my brother happy and he'll reward you for them." Kari said as she danced around waving a handkerchief that she pinched off of Taichi.

"All right. Leave off you two. Let the boy alone." Sora said, rising.

"There, you see Koushiro? Here's Sora acting like a mother to you. Come on Kari." TK said and he and Kari ran off.

"Oh Sora. Don't let them make me steal. Please! I don't want to be a thief." Koushiro pleaded.

"If I could prevent it Koushiro, I would but it's not in my power. I can't arouse Taichi's suspicion and I can't go against my Yama-chan. You don't understand Koushiro but bad as we are, we stand by each other. It's the only way to survive." Sora explained.

"That lady with the scar… who is she? Why did she look at me the way she did?" Koushiro asked.

"Have you seen her before?" Sora asked.

"No. Not until tonight." Koushiro responded.

"Then forget about it. Go over to the fire and have something to eat before you go to bed." Sora said. Koushiro went over and picked up a bowl of oatmeal. He ate it. 

"Poor boy. If only there was something I could do… if I could speak to… no, it would be too great of a risk. But perhaps…" Sora said, thinking out loud.

"You're the only friend I have now Sora." Koushiro said as he clasped Sora's hand. Sora suddenly buried her face in her hands.

"What's the matter?" Koushiro asked, concerned for the only motherly figure in his life.

"Nothing. You mustn't worry for me Koushiro. I'm all right now. Go on to bed. I'll… I'll do what I can for you." Sora said. Koushiro went off to bed and Sora put on a shawl over her shoulders.

"Forgive me Yamato but if you knew I meant to seek out Gennai, you'd never stand for it." Sora whispered and exited the den in search of Gennai.


	6. More Pieces to the Puzzle

Koushiro

Koushiro! Part 6

Mr. Kido was sitting in the park, holding his head in his hands.

"Ah me! I've been married to Megan for two weeks and I thought she was a woman of secret wealth and tender heart, but it turns out she possesses but a single silver teapot and a terrible temper. From the moment we walked down the isle I stepped out of the chapel into Help me please!" Mr. Kido said, praying to the heavens.

"Well, are you just going to sit there all night? Where's this person we're going to meet?" Miss Megan asked.

"The message she sent clearly stated she would meet us here at eight and I am going to sit here as long as I think proper. Such is my privilege.

Your privilege? Humph!" Miss Megan said, sitting down beside Mr. Kido. Miss Monks crossed quickly to the park.

"Mr. Jyou Kido?' Miss Monks asked.

"Yes?" Mr. Kido responded.

"You are the master of the workhouse?" Miss Monks asked.

"Yes ma'am I am. Are you the lady who sent the message?" Asked Mr. Kido.

"Yes. Who is this?" Miss Monks asked.

"His wife ma'am. Matron of the workhouse." Miss Megan said.

"Very well. I am seeking information. If you can tell me what I want to know, I'll pay you well." Miss Monks offered.

"Indeed? Won't you take a seat?' Mr. Kido offered.

"Carry your memory back ten years last winter. A boy was born in your workhouse who was later apprenticed to a coffin-maker, but ran away to Tokyo." Miss Monks said.

"Why you mean young Koushiro!" Mr. Kido said.

'Yes, but what of the old woman who nursed his mother. Where can I find her?" Miss Monks asked.

"Old Sally? Why, she died a week ago." Miss Megan said.

"Died? Then I've wasted my time!" Miss Monks said angrily and got up to leave.

"Wait! I was with Old Sally when she died!" Miss Megan said.

"Did she tell you about something the boy's mother had with her when she died?" Miss Monks asked eagerly.

"Perhaps. What's this information worth to you?" Miss Megan asked slyly.

"200 yen." Miss Monks offered.

"Make it 350, and let me see it first." Miss Megan ordered. Miss Monks forked over a 300-yen bill and a 50-yen bill.

"Now tell me what you know." Miss Monks ordered.

"Before Old Sally died she spoke of a gold locket." Miss Megan said.

"Yes, yes! The gold locket. Where is it now?" Miss Monks asked.

"I have it. I was going to see what I could get for it in Tokyo." Miss Megan said, taking a bundle of cloth with the locket wrapped inside from her pocket.

"Yes! This is what I want!" Miss Monks said snatching the locket from her hands.

"But I-" Miss Megan said before Miss Monks cut her off.

"You have 350 yen for it. In five minutes this locket will be tossed into the river, and with it all proof of the true identity of the child called Koushiro. The inheritance is as good as mine. I warn you, keep a quiet tongue in your heads for your own good. I promise, you'll never hear of the boy again." Miss Monks said and went off to Tokyo River.

"First he runs away from the Sowerberrys now some woman wants some information about him. I hope that's the last we hear of Koushiro." Mr. Kido said.

"Perhaps, but it may not be the last that woman hears of us. Come along, we'll miss our bus home." Miss Megan said. She and Mr. Bumble went down the street to the bus stop and Gennai and Mimi emerged from an alley and crossed to Miss Sellers' bookstore.

"We mustn't give up our search. Perhaps Miss Sellers invited him to supper." Mimi said.

"My dear, I'm sure this search is hopeless, but as your are so insistent….." Gennai said and knocked on the door of the bookshop.

"Please don't be upset with me sir. I simply can't believe that Koushiro has deceived us." Mimi said.

"I'm sorry, but the shop is closed. Oh! Gennai! It's you and Miss Mimi." Miss Sellers said as she opened the door.

"Yes, Miss Sellers. Is Koushiro here?" Gennai asked.

"Koushiro? Why no." Miss Sellers said.

"Was he here earlier? I sent him here with some books." Gennai asked, refusing to give up hope.

"No sir. I haven't seen him. Perhaps he lost his way. I hope there's nothing wrong." Miss Sellers answered.

"No, no. I'm sorry to have troubled you Miss Sellers. Good night." Gennai said.

"Good night. I hope you find the boy soon. It's very late." Miss Sellers said and closed the door.

"Let that good lady remain ignorant of the truth. Come Mimi. We will search no further." Gennai said.

"But Koushiro wouldn't leave us of his own free will." Mimi said.

"You must forget him my dear." Gennai said kindly.

"Mr. Gennai! Wait!" Sora said, rushing up to him.

"What is it?" Gennai asked, startled.

"I must speak to you. Quickly, step over here out of the streets." Sora said as she led him over to the park benc.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gennai asked.

"Please sit down sir. I am risking both my life and the lives of others by speaking to you. Please forgive me sir, but I am the one who led young Koushiro away tonight." Sora explained as she sat down.

"You led him away? Why? Where is he now?" Gennai asked, sitting down beside Sora.

"Is he safe? Oh say that he is safe." Mimi asked, sitting down beside Gennai.

"As safe as he can he among thieves." Sora explained.

"Then it is true! I wish to hear no more!" Gennai said.

"But you must hear me sir. There are those who would murder me if they knew I was here." Sora said, looking around nervously.

"Murder? What do you mean?" Asked Gennai.

"Oliver is being kept against his will by a man called Taichi. This man forced me to keep watch on your house and then kidnap the boy when he went out alone. You must understand sir, that the boy is innocent of any crime." Sora explained.

"Taichi! Yes, Koushiro told me of him. I want to believe you but…" Gennai said.

"You must believe me sir or the boy is lost!" Sora said.

"Gennai sir, please. We must get him back." Mimi pleaded.

"Yes. I see that I have been mislead. But what can we do?" Gennai asked.

"First, tell me, do you know a young woman named Miss Monks?" Sora asked.

"Miss Monks? No." Gennai responded.

"She knows you very well. I've overheard her talking to Taichi. If he makes Koushiro a thief, Miss Monks will pay Taichi an obscenely large sum of money." Sora explained.

"Make Taichi a thief? Why, this is monstrous! Who is this Miss Monks." Gennai asked.

"I don't know, for she is not one of us." Sora explained.

"Can you describe her to me?" Gennai asked.

"She's rather tall and dark and always dresses in black. And she has a wide scar on her neck, about here." Sora said, pointing to the spot of Miss Monks' scar.

"A scar on her neck, like a burn or a scald?" Gennai asked.

"Yes. Do you recognize her?" Sora asked.

"It can't be… and yet, it's possible. If it is who I think, we mustn't wait a moment in rescuing Koushiro." Gennai said.

"Will you promise that I won't be watched or followed tonight or any other time?" Asked Sora.

"Very well." Gennai said.

"Meet me here Sunday night between eleven and twelve. If I can, I'll bring Koushiro to you." Sora promised.

"Must we wait until Sunday? Can you do nothing sooner?" Mimi asked.

"No, and if I'm discovered, you'll never see either of us alive again." Sora said.

"We will trust you. But won't you tell me where this Taichi can be found?" Gennai asked.

"Never! Devil that he is, I could never betray him." Sora shrieked, recoiling.

"Then put Miss Monks into my hands and let me deal with her." Gennai said.

" I can't. She might turn on us and tell all she knows." Sora explained.

"But I must find her. I promise that none of your friends will be brought to justice by my hand." Gennai promised.

"For the boy's sake, I must believe you. You will find Miss Monks at an inn called the Three Cripples. Now I must go." Sora said and ran down an alley.

"My dear Mimi. If you hadn't believed in Koushiro, we would have never known this. My interest in him grows greater by the minute. Tomorrow I will make some more inquiries. This Miss Monks, yes, and the portrait. It makes sense now. Mimi, you may figure in this matter more than you realize." Gennai said.

"I, sir?" Mimi asked.

"Yes. Come my dear. I can't explain it all now. We must wait until Sunday!" Gennai said. He and Mimi began the long trip back to the Gennai estate.


	7. Too Late For Her

Koushiro

Koushiro! Part 7

Before we get started, I'm sure Sora fans will be gunning for my head after reading this. Why? You'll see!

Yamato and Taichi were sitting at the table playing with Taichi's jewels. Sora, who was very ill at ease, was sitting on a bench by the fire with Koushiro. The clock out on the street struck eleven o'clock.

"An hour this side of midnight. A dark and heavy Sunday it is too. A good night for my business." Yamato said.

"I thought Miss Monks would be here by now. I'm sure she'll want to see Koushiro off." Taichi said. Sora rose and put on a shawl.

"Hey Sora! Where's the gal going at this time of night?" Yamato asked.

"Not far." Sora responded nervously.

"What answer is that? Where are you going?" Yamato asked.

"I don't feel well. I want a breath of air. Come Koushiro. Walk with me." Sora explained. Yamato jumped up from his spot at the table.

"You're not going out Sora. And neither is he! There now!" Yamato said, shoving Sora back onto the bench and snatching her shawl.

"Do you deny me a common walk in the street? You'll drive me to something desperate! Let me go Yamato!" Sora yelled.

"I won't! You'll stay here and get the brat ready to go on the job with me." Yamato ordered.

"There's time yet for that. Please Yamato. Let me go out. Only for half an hour." Sora pleaded.

"Listen Sora. If you try to go out I'll see that you don't go nowhere for a good long time! Do you hear me?" Yamato threatened.

"All right Yamato… all right." Sora sobbed.

"Whew! I thought I had her tamed but she ain't been herself this entire week." Yamato said to Taichi.

"I know Yamato. I know she hasn't." Taichi said thoughtfully.

"Well she's quiet enough now. Where's TK with my gear? I'll rout him out, the young imp!" Yamato said and rushed off to find TK.

"Sora, get Koushiro ready. Yamato will come to fetch him directly." Taichi said and followed Yamato. Sora sat up, gestured to Koushiro to be quiet, and listened carefully at the door.

"Are you all right Sora?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes. Quick! Come with me Koushiro." Sora ordered.

"Where are we going?" Koushiro asked.

"Trust me Koushiro. Not a sound now. We must go out the back way." Sora said, taking Koushiro's hand.

"But we mustn't! You'll get into trouble!" Koushiro said.

"It's a risk we must take Koushiro. Hurry!" Sora said. She and Koushiro exited down the back stairway. There was a pause, and TK and Kari came in hauling a bag of burglar tools.

"Whew! That's a load of iron Yamato Ishida takes on a job." TK said, dropping the heavy tools.

"Oh, he's a keen housebreaker, he is! But I feel a bit sorry for Koushiro, having to go out with him on a dark night like this." Kari said.

"Why, Koushiro's a regular apprentice Kari. After tonight he'll know all about robbing houses." TK said.

"It's a shame he don't take to the idea." Kari said. Yamato and Taichi entered the room.

"TK, where's my gear?" Yamato asked.

"All here Yamato." TK said, holding up the burglar tools.

"Is Koushiro ready Sora? Koushiro, where is he?" Taichi said, looking around alarmed.

"Where's Sora?" Yamato growled.

"Gone out, apparently." Kari explained.

"Did you pass them in the hall?' Taichi said furiously.

"No." TK responded.

"And they weren't on the front stairs. Sora's taken him!" Taichi said.

"Well, they've not gone far. I warned her!" Yamato said, taking a club from the chimney corner. TK and Kari huddled together, alarmed.

'Don't lose the boy. Do as you please with Sora but bring me the boy! I must have him. Do you hear me Yamato, I must have him!" Taichi said wildly, clinging onto Yamato's arm. Yamato wrenched away and went down the back staircase.

In the park, Sora and Koushiro were waiting impatiently.

"They haven't come! Got help me!" Sora said, looking around anxiously.

"Who Sora?' Koushiro asked.

"Hush! Surely they will come! They must come!" Sora said. Yamato entered the park, but ducked behind a tree as Gennai and Mimi entered the park.

"Thank heaven! There they are!" Sora said, relieved.

"Koushiro!" Mimi said.

"Mimi!" Koushiro said, running into her arms.

"Oh Koushiro. We have you back again." Mimi said.

"My boy! I can't tell you how glad I am to see you!" Gennai said, hugging the boy.

"Oh sir. There were so many dreadful times when I thought you'd never want to see me again." Koushiro explained.

"Nonsense my boy. You are a brave girl. How can we ever thank you." Gennai said to Sora.

"You can do nothing for me. I am beyond help." Sora explained.

"We could take you away to a safe place. You need never step foot in your old haunts again." Gennai offered.

"Please Sora. Don't go back to Taichi's. I'm afraid for you." Koushiro pleaded.

"No. I hate my life but I've gone too far to turn back now. And there is a man I must go back to, no matter what happens." Sora said, now near tears.

"Then please take this purse, for my sake." Mimi said.

"No lady. I've not done this for the money. Let me have that to think of." Sora said and sobbed. "Bless you dear lady. Bless you sir." Sora said. She bent over and hugged Koushiro. "Good bye Koushiro. We must never see each other again." Sora said.

"I'll never forget you Sora." Koushiro said, now near tears too.

"Now go, Quickly! Please," Sora said.

"Goodbye. And thank you." Mimi said.

"If there's ever anything I can do…" Gennai said. Sora shook her head. Gennai, Mimi, and Koushiro went down the streeet towards Pentonville. Sora sat down and began to cry. Seeing it was safe, Yamato darted out from behind his tree and crossed over to Sora.

"Well Sora." Yamato said.

"Yamato!" Sora gasped.

"What a pretty piece of work you've been up to." Yamato said. He seized her and dragged her behind the bench.

"Yamato! Yamato please! Don't look at me like that!" Sora cried.

"You took the boy back. That can only mean the end for all of us." Yamato said. He struck her with his fist and she fell to the ground.

"No Yamato, no! The gentleman gave me his promise. He only wanted to save the child, Yamato!" Sora yelled. Yamato hit her with the club and she screamed. She fell down again, dead.

"Wait there Mimi. With Koushiro." Gennai said and went back into the park. Yamato shook his fist at him and rushed down the street where Mimi was waiting with Koushiro.

"You there! Stop! I heard a scream! Heaven help me I'm too late. Murder! Murder! Murder! Help! Murder! Police!" Gennai yelled as he noticed Sora's dead body. A policeman rushed into the park. In fact, it was the same police officer who arrested Koushiro.

"What's this? Did you say murder?" The police officer asked.

"There! I saw the murderer… he ran up the street." Gennai said pointing towards the street which Yamato ran up. Miss Sellers rushed into the park.

"Mercy on us! How dreadful. Mr. Gennai, are you all right?" Miss Sellers asked.

"Yes Miss Sellers. I…" Gennai said before being cut off by Mimi screaming. "What was that?" Gennai asked. Rose rushed back into the park.

"He's gone! Koushiro's gone!" Mimi cried.

"What happened?" Gennai asked.

"A terrible blonde man came running out of the darkness and took Koushiro away!" Mimi said before she broke down to tears.

"God help him. Officer, the murderer has taken a hostage. A boy. In fact, the same boy you almost convicted a few days ago. They both must be taken alive." Gennai explained to the officer. Yamato came rushing through the park with Koushiro on his shoulders.

"There he goes! He's got the boy!" The officer said and he rushed off after Yamato.

"Miss Sellers, I leave Mimi in your care until when and if I return." Gennai said and rushed off after Yamato.

"Of course. Poor dear. Come with me." Miss Sellers said She and Mimi went near the bookstore.

"And please. In Gennai's name, see that a proper burial is arranged for this poor girl." Mimi said to some of the people who had crowded around. A few of the gatherers, mainly men, picked up Sora's corpse and carried off towards Mr. Sowerberry's. Mimi went with Miss Sellers into the bookstore, wishing that once more Koushiro would be in their care.


	8. The End of the Thieves

Koushiro

Koushiro! Part 8

Now it's the Yamato fans' turn to gun for my head. Enjoy! This is the second last chapter. Also, once I finish the actual story, I might do bloopers. If you want me to, just say so in your review.

In Taichi's Den, Taichi was getting impatient and worried. He began pacing back and forth.

"Why is Yamato gone so long? They couldn't have gone far. Ah, but Yamato knows what to do. He'll bring Koushiro back to me." Taichi muttered to himself. Just then, Yamato, gasping for air, ran in through the door grabbing a terrified Koushiro.

"Ah! You have him Yamato! You have him!" Taichi shouted gleefully.

"TK! Bar the door! Set up a barricade! The police are after me!" Yamato ordered, grabbing a pistol from the mantelpiece.

"The police! Yamato, where's Sora?" Taichi said and began to panic.

"She gave us up to Gennai. She talked. But she won't talk again." Yamato said with almost a sob. Kari screamed and TK recoiled into a corner.

"You didn't! Yamato! And you led the police here?" Taichi said, enraged.

"It couldn't be helped." Yamato explained.

"Give me the boy. He's mine." Taichi said, grabbing for Koushiro.

"No! He's mine now! As long as I've got him, the police won't get me!" Yamato said. Pounding was heard at the door.

"Open up in there! Give up the murderer!" The police officer's voice ordered.

"The game is up." Taichi said, shrinking into the corner by the chimney.

"We'll be all right, I tell you. We've got the boy. Why do you all look at me that way?" Yamato asked.

"Poor Sora. You monster!" Kari sobbed.

" I never wanted no part of no murder." TK said, going over to comfort Kari.

"It's all over." Taichi sighed. The pounding on the door got louder as did the orders to open up.

"I'm ready for them." Yamato growled.

"My money! They mustn't take it away from me. My treasure. I must hide it somewhere. Hide it, then come back for it." Taichi said hysterically. He ran around gathering up all the boxes and bags full of money and jewels but spilled them open in haste.

"Stand back. We'll have to force the door down." The police officer's voice said.

"I won't be taken alive and neither will the boy!" Yamato yelled, holding the pistol to poor Koushiro's head. The door was finally broken down and the police officer and Gennai rushed in but stopped at the sight of Taichi.

"Keep back. Keep back I tell you. Or I'll kill the boy! Now you let me pass out of here, without interference, or I swear, the boy dies." Yamato threatened.

"Don't harm him. We'll do as you say." Gennai said.

"Take me with you Yamato. Don't leave me here." Taichi said, running towards Taichi. Yamato knocked Taichi aside and moved towards the door, still keeping the pistol to Koushiro's head.

"Murderer!" TK yelled. Yamato turned his head, startled and Koushiro ducked and knocked against Yamato, just as TK leaped at Yamato and knocked the pistol from his hand. Koushiro broke free and ran towards Gennai.

"Surrender or I'll shoot." The police officer warned, leveling his own pistol at Yamato's head.

"You'll not take me in!" Yamato yelled furiously. He made a desperate lunge out the door.

"Stand clear." The police officer said. He fired his pistol out the door at Yamato. The sound of a heavy body hitting the ground was heard.

"Well, he's beyond arrest, I'm afraid. But you're not. " The police officer said, turning to Taichi.

"Me? No! No!" Taichi yelled.

"Don't I know a master thief when I find one? Taichi's the name, I believe. Oh yes. I know you." The police officer said, slapping a pair of handcuffs onto Taichi.

"No! No! I can't be taken yet. I have unfinished business. Let me go." Taichi said, struggling.

"You'll go all right. First to Tokyo Prison and then to the electric chair." The police officer said and turned to TK and Kari.

"As for you two, we'll put in a good word for your assistance in apprehending the murderer. Perhaps you'll get a light sentence." The police officer said and clapped handcuffs on TK and Kari together.

"That's very good of you, my man. But watch how you handle me. I'm a Japanese gentleman, you know." TK said in merry humor.

"And I'm a Japanese lady." Kari said.

"And we've got our privileges." TK and Kari said together.

"You're thieves twenty times over, you young vagabonds. And don't worry, you'll get your privileges straight from the magistrate. Pick up that evidence and come along." The police officer grinned, gesturing to all the treasure scattered about the room.

"So long Koushiro. Be careful you don't lose that gentleman again." TK said.

"Goodbye Koushiro. I hope you'll be happy now." Kari said. The police officer hustled Taichi away and TK and Kari followed.

"You would have been my fortune Koushiro. My fortune!" Taichi said as the police officer hustled him away.

"It's all right now Koushiro. Poor boy, you've had quite an experience. I must get you home." Gennai said.

"I suppose the children all ran away… but the lady with the scar. She wasn't here." Koushiro said, puzzled.

"Don't worry about her Koushiro. She hasn't escaped me. Tomorrow you will hear some very astonishing things. Come along." Gennai said. The two walked off towards the Gennai estate in Pentonville.


	9. A Family of Your Own

Koushiro

Koushiro! Part 9

In Gennai's parlor, Gennai was discussing some matters with Miss Monks.

"How dare you handle me in this manner! By whose authority am I brought here against my will like a common prisoner? This is fine treatment from you, my father's oldest friend." Miss Monks said angrily.

"It is because I was your father's oldest friend that I am moved to treat you gently, Emily Izumi. What ever possessed you to call yourself Miss Monks?" Gennai asked.

"I had my reasons. What do you want with me?" Miss Monks, or it seemed Emily Izumi, asked.

"Justice for the child called Koushiro." Gennai said.

"I don't what you're talking about." Emily said.

"I believe you do. You see, I am aware that your father took a second wife after your mother died… a young woman named Elisabeth Tachikawa. Your father came here to see me before he left for America." Gennai explained.

"He came here?' Emily asked, startled.

"Yes. He did. Elisabeth, being with child, could not go to America with him, so he left her in the country he thought he could trust. As he passed through Tokyo, he left with me this portrait of Elisabeth which he painted himself as a wedding present." Gennai said, gesturing to the portrait.

"What of it?" Emily asked as she glanced nervously at the portrait.

"When Koushiro lay here recovering from fever I noticed his strong resemblance to the portrait." Gennai explained.

"But what does all of this have to do with me?" Emily asked.

"When your father died suddenly in America, you acted out of jealousy to prevent your father's testimony from being carried out." Gennai said.

"Did I?" Emily said indignantly and sat down.

"You forced Elisabeth to leave the safety of friends. Without the money she had no choice but that miserable workhouse where she bore her child and died." Gennai said.

"Those are strong words sir." Emily said.

"I have talked to the legal council who handled your father's affairs. I know you took the will from your father's house after his death and left the country for a few years. I'm sure you were afraid that somehow this wonderful child would discover his true identity, so you returned to search for him. When you discovered Koushiro in London, you made your infamous bargain with that foul villain, Taichi." Gennai accused.

"You can't prove anything against me. I defy you to do it." Emily said as she jumped up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kido have confessed their part in your crime. Do you still defy me?" Gennai asked.

"No… no." Emily said, shrinking into the chair.

"I should think not. You are a disgrace to the memory of your father. You may bring him in now Mrs. Bedwin." Gennai said. Mrs. Bedwin, Mrs. Grimwig, and Koushiro all came into the room. Koushiro stopped at the sight of Emily.

"The lady in black!" Koushiro gasped.

"Don't be alarmed Koushiro. Come, sit beside me. This young woman is Emily Izumi. She is your stepsister." Gennai explained.

"My… my sister sir?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes. You are the son of her father and my dear departed friend, Mr. Benjamin Izumi, by his second wife, Elisabeth Tachikawa, who died when you were born." Gennai explained and picked up a piec of paper from the table.

"I have here a copy of the will of Benjamin Izumi. It provides an annuity to his daughter, Emily, but the bulk of the property will go to Elisabeth and her child. According to the will, if the child is born a girl, she would inherit the money unconditionally. However, if the child is born a boy, he will only inherit the money if he has never committed any public act of cowardice, dishonor, or wrong." Gennai explained.

"Yes! I would have done anything to get the full inheritance. And I would have succeeded if it had not been for the foolish girl who interfered on his behalf." Emily said angrily.

"Let that brave girl's murder rest on your conscience. But there's more to this. The proof of Koushiro's parentage." Gennai said. Mrs. Bedwin got up to let Mr. Kido and Miss Megan in.

"Why, do my eyes decieve me, or is this little Koushiro? if you only knew how much I've been grieving for you, poor boy." Mr. Kido said, pretending to be delighted.

"Hold your tongue you old fool." Miss Megan snapped at Mr. Kido.

"I believe you once had in your possession a certain gold locket which belonged to a young woman who died in childbirth at the workhouse. But you sold the locket to this young woman." Gennai said to Miss Megan.

"Yes, for 350 yen. And she destroyed it." Miss Megan explained.

"And what did the locket have inside it?" Gennai asked.

"Two locks of red hair and a wedding ring with the name Elisabeth Tachikawa Izumi engraved inside." Miss Megan said.

"Yes. Proof of Koushiro's parentage. Now, you two may go, but if conditions do not improve at the workhouse, I will see it shut down and the two of you on the streets. Do I make myself clear?" Gennai said.

"Yes sir. Perfectly clear." Mr. Kido said. He and Miss Megan exited the house and went back towards the workhouse.

"You may leave now, but I warn you… never interfere with me or the boy again." Gennia warned. Emily scowled at Koushiro and left.

"Now Koushiro. I have one more thing to tell you. The lady in the portrait is Elisabeth Tachikawa Izumi." Gennai said.

"My mother!" Koushiro exclaimed.

"Yes. And this young lady sitting here…" Gennai said, gesturing to Mimi.

"Mimi?" Koushiro asked.

"Mimi Tachikawa, your mother's youngest sister, and consequently, your aunt." Gennai said.

"My aunt!" Koushiro said happily.

"We shall never be separated again Koushiro. Gennai is adopting you. We shall all live together. You have a family of your own now Koushiro." Mimi explained and hugged Koushiro.

"And friends who will never doubt you again. Now that everything is settled, can't we all go in to dinner? You have made some of those excellent muffins, haven't you Mrs. Bedwin?" Mrs. Grimwig asked.

"Indeed I have ma'am." Mrs. Bedwin said.

"To dinner! Koushiro, kindly lead the way!" Gennai said. He and all the other occupants of the room went into the dining room for dinner.

As for the other characters, here's what happened to them:

Taichi: Was hung in front of a cheering crowd for his many crimes.

TK: Got a light sentence of only 2 months hard labor and grew up to become a novelist about his many adventures with the thieves.

Kari: Also got a light sentence and eventually married TK.

Mr. Kido: Improved the workhouse immensely and was named Saint Jyou Kido.

Miss Megan: Eventually lightened up on Mr. Kido and became a kind and loving mother to all the orphans in the orphanage. 

Mr. Sowerberry: Made the coffins Taichi, Sora, and Yamato were buried in.

Noah Claypole: After Mr. Sowerberry was told of what really happened, was thrown out onto the streets and now resides in Mr. Kido's orphanage.

Charissa: Ran away from the Sowerberry's and got a job with Gennai.

Miss Sellers: Still lived her boring life as a bookstore clerk.

Emily Izumi AKA Miss Monks: Fled to America where she spent her money foolishly and died in poverty.


	10. Song Appendix

Koushiro

Koushiro! Songs

What I Wouldn't Give

Sung by the workhouse children and Koushiro at the very beginning of Koushiro!

Koushiro: What I wouldn't give for a figgy pudding.

First Child: What I wouldn't give for some carrots and peas.

Second Child: What I wouldn't give for a home and family.

Third Child: Round the table saying "Pass the gravy, please.:

Fourth Child: Silverware and napkins.

Koushiro: Life so easy. What I wouldn't give for some tea and crumpets.

First Child: What I wouldn't give for some honey and cream.

Second Child: What I wouldn't give for a little sister.

Third Child: Giving her a tickle 'till she starts to scream.

Fourth Child: Soaking in a bathtub.

Koushiro: Hot and steamy.

All: Dreaming that I'm eating mother's cooking. Swimming in a plate of shepherd's pie. I'm dreaming that someday I'll find a way to tell this wretched place goodbye!

Second Child: What I wouldn't give for a rash of bacon.

First Child: What I wouldn't give for a cinnamon bun.

Koushiro: What I wouldn't give for some brand new knickers.

Third Child: A pair of shoes and socks and you can watch me run!

Fourth Child: Playing soccer all day.

Koushiro: In the sun and…

All: Dreaming I'm asleep on feather pillows. Tucked in by my father strong and kind. I'm dreaming that someday I'll find a way to leave this horrid place behind!

First and Second Child: I'd turn into a glutton for a juicy leg of mutton.

Third Child: A side of beef.

Fourth Child: A slab of ham.

Koushiro: Soon you'll see instead of me, Hen-e-ry the Eighth I am!

First Child: What I wouldn't give for some pickled herring.

Other Children: Eew. Yuck! 

Second and Fourth Child: What I wouldn't give for some mulligan stew.

Third Child: What I wouldn't give for an older brother.

Koushiro: Someone to protect me.

First Child: And to look up to.

Second Child: Standing up and fighting.

Third and Fourth Child: Thugs and bullies…

All: Dreaming of a world that's snug and cozy. Wishing for a change of scenery. And dreaming that someday, this awful place will set me free! Just a little taste, just a little crumb, just a little drop. What I wouldn't give! Amen!

The City of Tokyo

Sung by a fishmonger, a flower girl, a baker, a shoeshine boy, the police officer, and Koushiro.

Fishmonger: Codfish, herring, straight from the sea! Oysters, mussels, buy from me!

Flower Girl: I've got flowers for your sweetheart! I've got flowers for your love!

Baker: Fresh bread, warm from the oven. Fresh bread!

Shoeshine Boy: Shine your shoes, five yen only! Shine your shoes, five yen only!

All: It travels the world, this magic in the air. The city of Tokyo! Tokyo! It's energy hurled at people everywhere! The city of Tokyo! Tokyo!

Fishmonger: Vendors are standing on each corner.

Flower Girl: Calling out to peddle their wares!

Baker: Sailors and urchins, nuns and shoppers!

Shoeshine Boy: Hold your purses and…

All: Beware! It's full of deceit, intrigue and mystery! The city of Tokyo! Tokyo! Stroll down to Fleet Street where nothing is for free! The city of Tokyo! Tokyo!

Fishmonger: Everyone has his price, who'll pay it?

Flower Girl: Merchants, bankers, robbers, and thieves.

Baker: Everyone has his game, who'll play it?

Shoeshine Boy: Careful now what you…

All: Believe!

Koushiro: Telling stories, in the eyes of every stranger. Happy endings, tragedies, and in between!

Police Officer: Skeletons hide out in every closet!

Koushiro: Smiles and scowls, read each expression!

Both: Are they saying what they mean?

All: It's one of a kind, a place that is unique! The city of Tokyo! Tokyo! We hope you'll find whatever you may seek! The city of Tokyo! Tokyo!

Fishmonger: Hustle and bustle. Watch those elbows!

Flower Girl: Make your path by parting the throng!

Baker: Clatter and clamor, barks and beckons!

Shoeshine Boy: Come together like a…

All: Song!

Fishmonger: Codfish, herring, straight from the sea! Oysters, mussels, buy from me!

Flower Girl: I've got flowers for your sweetheart! I've got flowers for your love!

Baker: Fresh bread, warm from the oven. Fresh bread!

Shoeshine Boy: Shine your shoes, five yen only! Shine your shoes, five yen only!

All: The city of Tokyo! Tokyo! The city of Tokyo! Tokyo! The city of Tokyo! Tokyo! The city of Tokyo! Tokyo! Tokyo!

What's Yours is Mine

Sung by Taichi, TK, the pickpockets, Kari, Sora, and Koushiro.

Taichi: A little sleight of hand! The smallest misdirection! Looking left while moving right takes practice to perfection!

TK: It's how you twist the wrist! A little hocus-pocus. Looking front while going back it's how to change one's focus!

Pickpocket 1: Your prize might be a purse!

Pickpocket 2: A gem from someone's pocket!

Pickpocket 3: Some silver coins, a string of pearls!

Pickpocket 4: A cameo, a locket!

Taichi: A momentary spell!

TK: A second of confusion!

Pickpocket 4: Give a bump,

Pickpocket 5: A little nudge,

Pickpocket 6: Create a small illusion!

All Except Koushiro: It seems quite normal at the time, no one dreams it's by design! Quick as a wink, lickety split!

TK: What's yours is mine! You're picked clean Taichi!

Taichi: So I am, so I am!

All Exept Koushiro: We call it the Taichi ballet! Choreographed to the finest detail! We call it the Taichi ballet! Danced to perfection!

Taichi: Or you'll dance it in jail. There, you see Koushiro, what fun we have at this game?

Koushiro: Yes sir. Will you teach me how to play it?

Taichi: Of course my dear! Do you see this handkerchief hanging out of my pocket?

Koushiro: Yes sir.

Taichi: See if you can take it without my noticing.

TK: It takes a little cheek, a sneaky disposition, a guiltless look, a saintly smile, you'll stay above suspicion! It takes an eagle's eye, the nimblest of fingers,

Koushiro: Steady hand, the softest touch!

TK: And no sensation lingers!

Pickpockets: One prize is on a chain, one's underneath a bowler, a diamond ring, a fancy watch, the gold in someone's molar!

TK: You catch one unawares and staring in a stupor! 'Fore he knows what' s up from down you've pinched him super-duper!

All Except Koushiro: It seems quite normal at the time, no one dreams it's by design! Quick as a wink, lickety split!

Koushiro: What's yours is mine!

Taichi: Do you have it?

Koushiro: Yes sir. Here it is sir.

Taichi: Clever boy! Isn't he clever?

All: We call it the Taichi ballet! Choreographed to the finest detail! We call it the Taichi ballet! Danced to perfection!

Taichi: 'Cause I never post bail!

What's Yours is Mine – Reprise

Sung by TK, Taichi, and Yamato when TK and Kari return without Koushiro.

TK: He didn't like the game, he didn't like the rules, blew our cover straight away and left us bloody fools!

Taichi: What? Do you know what this means? I put him in your charge, no telling where he's gone to. He can tell them where we are and tell them what we're onto!

Yamato: You avaricious old skeleton! Sit down. What makes you so afraid? The brat's lost all his uses!

Taichi: He might just go and blab his tongue, we'll all be wearing nooses!

Yamato: I guess there's no point wasting time, best go grab the little swine or quick as a wink, lickety split, (pretends to choke himself) What's yours is mine!

Greed

Sung by Taichi and Miss Monks when Miss Monks enters Taichi's Den.

Taichi: You've dropped into our laps like a bolt out of the blue. What makes you believe that we should put our trust in you?

Miss Monks: Greed.

Taichi: Madam, you've said the magic word. Greed, greed! It's honey on my lips! Greed, greed! It warms my fingertips! It's more than thirst or hunger, it's like a burning need! It makes me feel younger when I know that all my profit's guaranteed! My…

Miss Monks: Greed, greed! To say that something's mine! Greed, greed! Sends chills right up my spine! There's nothing that can tame it once money plants the seed! There' s one word that can name it, you are looking at the slave who'll always heed! My…

Both: Greed, greed, greed!

Taichi: We're birds of a feather!

Miss Monks: Two peas in a pod!

Taichi: We're flocking together!

Miss Monks: Although it may seem odd!

Taichi: We're cast from the same mold!

Miss Monks: With one common bond!

Both: Aquiring everything in sight, who cares what is wrong or right? We're both so extraordinarily fond of!

Taichi: Greed!

Miss Monks: Greed!

Taichi: Greed!

Miss Monks: Greed!

Both: To be a zillionaire.

Taichi: Greed!

Miss Monks: Greed!

Taichi: Greed!

Miss Monks: Greed!

Both: And still have none to share! I take out my aggressions with the strongest of obsessions! To add to my possessions! And feed my greed! Greed! Greed!

There's Something About Her Face

Sung by Koushiro when he's reading in front of the portrait.

There's something about her face,

Something about her smile,

A face I wish that I could get to know.

There's something about her look.

Something about her eyes,

They seem to follow everywhere I go.

There's something about her lips,

I know their words were kind.

It's almost like I hear her speaking softly in my mind!

There's something about her head,

Tilted aside just so.

It's like she had a question on her tongue.

There's something about her hair,

Falling so loose and free.

I wonder if she'll always look this young.

There's something about her skin

So delicate and fair.

It's captured there so perfectly I just can't help but stare!

There's something about her face

That seems to come alive.

I close my eyes but nothing can erase.

There's something about her face.

Thief

Sung by Mrs. Grimwig when Koushiro hasn't returned..

It's time that you wake up.

Just forget your golden rule.

He's done unto others and he's played you for a fool!

Can't you see he's a thief! Thief! It's plain as night and day!

Thief! Thief! He's gone and slipped away!

He's played upon your kindness and generosity!

And with it comes your blindness,

For a lad who has no scrupulosity!

Can't you see they're birds of a feather!

Two peas in a pod!

They're flocking together!

It's all a clever fraud!

Be glad and good riddance!

You're lucky he's gone!

I'm sure he would have robbed you blind!

And shared his bounty with his kind!

Forget his charm it's time for carrying on! He's a…

Thief! Thief! Thief!

One Soul to Save

Sung by Sora when she's about to seek out Gennai..

It's too late for me.

All my cards are played.

My hands are tied.

And my choices made.

It's too late for me.

I can't change things now.

I'm too afraid.

And I don't know how.

But I see a chance for one soul to save.

Can I be that strong can I be that brave?

Will it count to know it was the best that I gave?

It's too late for me.

All my dreams are gone.

I see no hope for the path I'm on.

It's too late for me.

Grace has gone away.

Fate has turned her back.

I'm too far astray.

But I see a chance for one life to change.

And it feels so right yet it feels so strange.

Yet I know that I have nothing to expect in exchange.

And though I can't turn back the sands of time.

I know that I still have one more mountain to climb.

I have one last chance for one soul to save.

Can I be that strong can I be that brave?

Will it count to know it was the best that I gave?

Two Weeks Ago

Sung by Mr. Kido when he's waiting for Miss Monks..

Two weeks ago the deed was done.

Two weeks I've been a married man.

Two weeks ago, it seems more like an age!

Two weeks ago I was deceived.

Two weeks has turned her heart to stone.

Two weeks I have been tortured in this cage!

Just two weeks ago I she was my ingenue!

Just two weeks ago we would cuddle and coo!

I'm befuddled now with no clue what to do no less why!

Just two weeks ago I was her honey bear!

Just two weeks ago I was walking on air!

She is gloating now, our once blissful fair has gone nigh!

All she does is criticize!

So stubborn she won't compromise

On a thing!

She's turned into a nagging shrew!

Stirred me into her witch's brew!

Pestering, festering!

She'll be my Waterloo!

Just two weeks ago she was my turtle dove!

Just two weeks ago I was smitten with love!

I am praying now to the heavens, let me die!

The moment I wriggled that ring on her finger

I knew I had broken young Cupid's spell!

The moment we walked down the isle together

I stepped from the chapel straight into

Help me please!

Just two weeks ago I was her charming prince!

Just two weeks ago, I've been miserable since!

Just the thought of her makes me tremble and wince, I could cry!

There's Something About His Face

Sung by Mimi when she and Gennai are looking for Koushiro..

There's something about his face,

Something about his smile.

A face that warmed my soul right from the start.

There's something about is face,

Something about his eyes.

They're eyes that seem to look inside my heart.

There's something about his voice,

The way his laugh can ring.

It's somewhere in my mind I hear it gently echoing!

There's something about his face,

I'm empty when he's not there.

I close my eyes but nothing can erase.

There's something about his face.

Greed – Reprise

Sung by Taichi and Yamato when they're playing with Taichi's treasure..

Taichi: Greed, greed! It's honey on my lips!

Yamato: Greed, greed! It warms my fingertips!

Taichi: the feel of gold and treasure will calm my basic need!

Yamato: I get no greater pleasure than the wicked thievery I use to feed! My…

Both: Greed, greed, greed!

The City of Tokyo – Reprise

Sung by the townspeople and the police officer when Sora is murdered.

All: There's evil about, I feel it in the air! The city of Tokyo! Tokyo! A scream and a shout, there's mischief everywhere! The city of Tokyo! Tokyo!

Fishmonger: Muggers could be 'round any corner!

Flower Girl: Don't let them catch you unawares!

Baker: Be on your guard at every moment!

Shoeshine Boy: Only venture out in…

All: Pairs!

Police Officer: Never stare into the eyes of unknown strangers! Never travel paths that you have never been! Never walk alone in darkened alleys! Grip your canes and your umbrellas! Ready for the unforseen!

All: The fog and the cold will chill you to the bone! The city of Tokyo! Tokyo! No place to grow old if you must be alone! The city of Tokyo! Tokyo!

A Family of Your Own

Sung by Mrs. Bedwin, Mimi. Gennai, Mrs. Grimwig, and Koushiro when Koushiro is finally brought home safely.

Mrs. Bedwin: You have a family of your own!

Mimi: You'll never, ever be alone again!

Mrs. Grimwig: There'll be someone to say goodnight!

Gennai: The last one up puts out the lights!

Koushiro: I'll have a bed no need to share!

Gennai: You'll have a room with someone there next door!

Mrs.Bedwin: Someone to wake you in the morn!

Mimi: And celebrate the day you're born! And…

All: Voices one can recognize across a noisy, crowded room! Faces that reflect your eyes! And arms that hold you like you're in your mother's womb!

Mrs. Grimwig: You have a family of your own!

Koushiro: It's like a place I've always known inside!

Gennai: You'll never need to run away!

Mimi and Gennai: This is the place you're meant to stay!

Koushiro: I'll have a plate at every meal!

Mrs. Bedwin: Someone who'll nurse and help you heal your hurts!

Mimi: You'll laugh at jokes that we all know!

Koushiro: I'll watch you change!

All Except Koushiro: We'll watch you grow! And…

All: someone with al helping hand will lift you every time you fall! Someone here will understand the worst mistake, yet always make you stand up tall! A family is together and a family makes a home! A family of your own!

What I Wouldn't Give – Reprise

Sung by the whole cast at the end of Koushiro!

Workhouse Children: What I wouldn't give for a figgy pudding, what I wouldn't give for some carrots and peas!

Pickpockets: What I wouldn't give for a home and family! 'Round the table saying "pass the gravy please!"

Townspeople: Silverware and napkins, life's so easy!

Noah Claypole / Charissa / Mr. & Mrs. Sowerberry: What I wouldn't give for some tea and crumpets!

Kari / Police Officer / Miss Sellers: What I wouldn't give for some butter and jam!

Miss Megan / Mrs. Bedwin / Mrs. Grimwig: What I wouldn't give for a steaming muffin!

TK: A little bit of chutney on a leg of lamb!

Gennai: A little drip of honey on my yam… I'm

All: Dreaming, promise that you'll never wake me! Swimming in a plate of shepherd's pie! I'm dreaming that I'll always eat my fill from dawn to dusk until I die!

Mr. Kido / Miss Monks: What I wouldn't give for a rash of bacon!

Yamato: What I wouldn't give for some mulligan stew!

Mimi: What I wouldn't give for some chicken dumplings!

Sora: How about a corned beef and a cabbage too?

Taichi: Weigh an extra stone before I'm through! And…

All: Dreaming I'm asleep on feather pillows! Tucked in by someone who's soft and kind! I'm dreaming that the day will never come when I must leave this dream behind!

Koushiro: I'd turn into a glutton for a juicy leg of mutton! A side of beef, a slab of ham! Then you'll see the real me! Kou-shi-ro the Eighth I am!

All: Dreaming of a world that's warm and friendly! Thriving with a home and family too! And dreaming that someday I'll find a way to make this precious dream come true! The only way to live, I am positive! What I wouldn't give! What I wouldn't give! Amen!


End file.
